


Here in my Arms (dreamnotfound)

by NeoBlue2



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, I aint never seen two pretty bestfriends next to eachother, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Other, Shipping, Why Did I Write This?, dreamnotfound, send help thank you, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlue2/pseuds/NeoBlue2
Summary: Hello! This is my first time doing anything on this page.. and i decided to write fan fic about Dream and Georgenotfound... very kool lol. I will say this though, this is my first time writing anything so bare with me if i make any spelling errors or anything such. I kinda just wanted to make this just because y not right?? But I hope you do enjoy what I'm going to write and such ha ha. k now to the story.-P.s. some of this will be either George or Clay's (aka Dream) Point of view and their thoughts and his head will be slanted lol ok now go to the story plz and thank. :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Uncovered Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please do not plagiarize my work i actually really want to write this and i just want to make people happy with my story's :) kk love u! Also this might have swears and explicated.. everything lol ok why are you still reading this.

_W-where am I?.._ Clay had this thought in his head for a long period of time, dashing in and out of his self consensus and tried to open their eyes. He he cracked open an eye as it were watery and blurred with certain darkness around his peripheral vision, with only his eyes to see the one thing in front of him. Its was, a mask. It was simple and clean, it had two dots and a curved line under the dots making it a smiley face. There. Right there was all of his pain and anxiety, the mask that shields his face from the people around him. Even from the people he cares about the most, his family, his friends, and most importantly.. George. "Stop, I don't want the mask" Clay said this to the darkness around him. He looked away from there out of spite and sadness, but when he turned around.. there was a person with dark brown hair with a blue shirt, they were shorter than Clay and looked like they had glasses on the top of his head. Clay heard a voice and had immediately heard **him**. 

"Dream?" Said the person in front of him. _Dream..? but that's my-_

"George?" Clay said shivers coming up his spine, there was nothing more terrifying when he had seen the back of his friend that he had never seen in person. 

"Dream.. are you behind me?" George said, Clay wasn't sure what to say, his throat chocked up as he tried to breath. Without any warning in his mind Clay said, "Yeah I am, but where are we?" Darkness still clouded his vision and could only see what was in front of them. George turned around slowly looking up at Clay's face and his expression turned in confusion.

"Dream? why do you always have that mask on?" Clay froze when he said that, he turned around sharply and looked at the mask behind him clearly unused. Standing there for a second Clay slowly held his hand up to touch his cheek, only to feel the carbon mask on his face. "Wait, but I didn't-" "Why?" George interrupts.

Clay eyes started to water for no reason when George said a word **why**? "Yeah dream, Why do you still have that mask on?" Clay had heard this voice before too, they were also one of his best friends too. "Sap- Nick?" Clay turned around to see Nick (Sapnap) pointing at him at with their finger straight the Clay's forehead. 

"W-wait I-" Clay hears echos of multiple people, including George and Nick. Voices of people he had never heard of before had then filled his head with the same question over and over and over again. "Whens the face reveal? Please tell us whens the face reveal coming?" Before he knew it, there were people filling the darkness with people who wanted to see the real him. His knees feel limp and then drops to the floor now realizing that tears are piling in his mask. Clay hears feet coming up to him and out of shame and sadness, he tilts his head up only to see a George.. and everything else is gone. This George felt different though, more safe. 

"Clay? Are you okay?" He said this in a soft and caring voice. Clay felt sick to his core and couldn't say anything, George helped him up to his feet and held him over his wast and arm over his neck. Clay had then realized that the pain was going away and also realized how close they are to each other. Clay looks at George as he is being taken over to a bench to sit them both down. His eyes were sore for the tears as they dried up and George had sat them both down; setting Clay first before himself. 

"Jeez, your really heavy." George says sighing out of relief, he then laid his head down on Clay's shoulder just barely reaching it. Clay's face inside the mask turns a bright crimson red and was kinda glad he had this mask on his face right now.

"Yeah, but then again your really short yourself" Dream said with a smirk,

"Ugh, your so smug with your ego" George and Clay laughed for a second but then silence was reached them in no time. Clay wanted to break the silence but had nothing to say 

_"Fuck, what the hell do I say to him, my mind is drawing a blank"_

"Dream look." George finally broke the silence and pointed up to the sky. Clay opened his eye only to see a sprinkle amount of-

"Snow?" Clay said surprised as his eyes shot wide open. George smiles brightly and props his glasses up to his forehead and then up on his silk dark hair. Clay had taken his eyes off of the incoming snow flacks to take a glance at George only to see the beauty of Georges eyes glinting as snow piles up in his dark hair. George and Clay's eyes meet with one another, even though George can't see his eyes, he knows. As Clay and Georges eyes connect for a brief second, Clay looked away nervously, but they both know it. They both want it. 

"D-dream?.." George says nervously, Clay moves his head toward George, feeling like they already know what he's about to say. "I.. yeah?" Clay said timidly. George inched a little closer to him, as well as Clay. 

"Dream.. I-I want to-" As George was about to say what was on his mind, blushing a bright red, they move closer.

"S-shit, me too." Clay anticipating Georges words and had taken them out of their mouth, they move closer.

"Clay.." George and Clay at this point was really close to each other meeting their foreheads.

"...can I move you're mask up?" George says timidly, Clay had been taken back by this.. but didn't care.

Clay had then said the next words that would change how he feels about his friend "O-only up to the mouth" As Clay had said that George had began to move the mask up until it had reached above his lips. Clay smiled, giving a warm feeling in his chest in the freezing weather of snow as George grazed the back of his dirty blond hair.

"C-clay?" George sounded happy but nervous.

"uh- Yes?" Clay's cheeks had started to hurt from biting down so hard on his jaw, but he was able to muster out a word.

The next words where something that will echo in his heart until he stops breathing,

"I love you~." George finally said to Clay as he pulls in his head in front of him. Clay had then pulled his head next to Georges ear and whispered,

"I love you too~" And as he said that, they both leaned in, and when their lips connected.. it felt as if he had been happy for the first time in his life. The kiss was full of emotion and both loved it. Once they both pulled away from each other, George pulled himself to Clay's ear and whispered words that made his eyes widen in shock. and when Clay looked at George and blink only once, he woke up in his bed with those same words echoing inside of his ears.

"This may be a dream, but your feelings toward me are real." Clay had then got his phone and 2 new texts were on his phone from George, and it said: 

_"Hey you still sleeping?"_

_"I'm online if your up to play some Minecraft."_ This message was sent 15 minutes ago. Clay had then started to type and then sent:

_"Sorry I was still sleeping, but not tonight. Really tired."_

But the real truth was... he had to hide away from George for now. Because he had feelings for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW, I did not know writing would be this hard lmao, but i did have a bunch of fun writing this and i hope this can get out to a bunch of people who likes to ship these two, but i will add: If Dream and George aren't ok with any of this, then i will be taking this down out of respect for the both of them, capiche? ok good, but i did hope you enjoyed it! :) ok now, bye bye~


	2. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can't stop thinking about him, but he can't avoid him forever either. A gentle feeling goes through his chest and speaks to the person and hopes for the best
> 
> -
> 
> Declaimer: If Dream and George aren't ok with the fan fictions, I will not hesitate to delete this and won't turn back, I respect them as a person and as a Youtuber. Also this might have some language and very very detailed writing k? k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is still my first fan fic so I'm still getting use to writing like this lol, so yeah. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Fun Fact: I was listening to Ajr while writing this lol

It has been 4 day's since Clay had texted George, he hasn't even been on his computer out of fear of seeing him online. His palms start to warm as his face grows hotter every second when he thinks of George.

 _"Fuck, I shouldn't even be thinking like this. He's my best friend, it's wrong to think like this."_ Every time Clay ran his head back and fourth from that dream, his chest feels like it's being pressed on hard and feels like he is going to pass out. Clay lays on his bed as his cat, Patches, curls up to his lap. It meows out of comfort as Clay rests his hand on their head, Clay had then thought about going to sleep again even though it was 12 pm, he usually stayed up longer than usual. When Clay closed his eyes, his right pocket had started to gently vibration.

 _"Ugh, what is it now, why am i getting cal-"_ Clay's mind drew a blank when he sees the phone contact as it reads: "Gogy<3" His mind was in a trance, he looked at the profile with Georges face on it. He felt a sense of nervousness in his stomach as the heat from his chest follows up to his face which is followed with a bright crimson. He knew he couldn't avoid him for much longer, that would just make George more worried about him, he thought. His hands tremble and his breath uneven as he held his thumb over the "accept" button. Before he knew what he was about to do, he clicked, and a voice came out of the phone said,

"Dream? Hello?" George sounded worried and timid when he spoke into his phone, Clay was shocked that George sounded so worried about him, it made him blush when he heard him say "Dream" It sounded like he cared about him a lot more than what he thought before

"Uh, yeah I'm ok, what about you?" Clay answered, George sighed in relief when he heard that

"I'm doing fine, I haven't seen you online for a while so I got worried." Clay could hear clicking noises as he was talking.

"Y-yeah I just got busy with some stuff" He lied, Clay wanted to tell George the truth so bad but all he could hear in his ears are, "This may be a dream, but you feelings toward me are real." Clay kept petting Patches, it was his fidget when he was thinking about George a lot, but know that he was actually talking to him again, he was more nervous and started to pet her more.

"Oh I see, well do you wanna get on the test server? Me, Sapnap, and Bad are on the server right now if you want to come on." George offered Clay, he had then had an idea about filming a Minecraft Manhunt so Clay said,

"How about we record a Minecraft Manhunt video, everyone's dying to see the next manhunt anyway." Clay said to George as a response. 

"Sure, we've actually been training for the next manhunt, so when should we start?" 

"We could start right now, it'll be me, Sapnap, Bad, and.. you." Clay said starting to sweat and at the brink of telling him about the dream, be he couldn't tell him, not yet, not now.

"Haha yeah, guess so. I'll get Sapnap and Bad in vc 2 ok?" 

"Got it, I'll boot up my Pc and join the discord call." George hummed in agreement and ended the call, once the call had been ended though, Clay finally breathed out not even knowing he wasn't even breathing in the conversation. With that aside Clay booted up his Pc and heard the humming of his motherboard, he then grabbed his headset that was next to his expensive keyboard as he pulled down his microphone. The Pc fully opens up to the desktop and he opens up discord, when discord is pulled up he goes over to discord server that George and the others are on. When Clay scrolls over the voice channel, his hand trembles as he's staring at the username "Georgenotfound" 

_"..why am I still like this, there's nothing to be scared of... is there?"_ Clay had a million thoughts going through his head but one thought pierced through all of them.

 _"I really want him... here in my arms."_ Clay had no other choice but to accept that he likes him, wants to meet him, wants to hold him in his arms and never let go.

He clicks on the vc and is greeted by his friends and loads up Minecraft.

"You ready to lose Dream?" Bad said in a cocky tone.

"You have it the other way around Bad, You ready to face the Truth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, I hope you enjoyed the story and kept you interested about the plot, but I don't want this to turn into a job so the next chapter might wait until next week. Sorry but I'm only human and need sleep and education, but other than that I hope you enjoyed this. Bye bye~


	3. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, If Dream and George aren't ok with the fan fics then i will be deleting this without any hesitation and wont turn back. Also this might have some language and some... detailed writing, so yeah. Get sum hot coco and a candy cane and a comfy blanky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating if i should delete this so don't be surprised if its gone

"Ok so everyone in?" Clay started with a jolt of excitement in his voice as he prompts up in his chair, fingertips ready to press on the w key to start running from his friends. George and Sapnap are in front of Clay's avatar as Bad is shifting around him. Clay feels hot as his monitor makes noise in the background as air flows through his window that is barely cracked open.

"Bad make sure you keep an eye on him" Sapnap says as he shifts in front of Clay. 

"I am, you gotta keep an eye for him" Bad said snappy at him. As Sapnap and Bad were still talking, Clay booked it to and tried to punch George away so that he could get more distance away. 

"AH, Guys he's getting away!!" George says as he tries to chase after him. Clay's avatar goes and keeps running, running past flowers, running past trees, running up a mountain and eventually get to the top.

"Guys, guys, guys, he's up on top of the mountain and there no way for him to get down we got him cornered!" Bad said in an ecstatic voice, he could tell that his other friends were making a shit-eating grin that could kill his mood of the satisfaction of winning.

"Oh my god." Clay said quietly to himself as he tried to look for a way for him to pull a clutch move to get out of the situation that hes in, just as he's about to give up he sees some haystacks in a village that's on the bottom of the mountain that seems like he'll survive when he hits the ground.

"Ooh Dream~" Sapnap called to him as they were getting closer, Clay had to make that decision and make the jump, he takes a breath in and jump and aims for the hay stack and lives on 2.5 hearts and keeps running thinking to himself _How did I survive that?_ Clay had enough time to grab some dirt blocks and see George and Bad peer down from up the mountain. Clay chuckles to himself as George groans out of disappointment.

"What? How did he get down there??" Bad said frowning.

George looked around to see how Clay got down there. "Oh my god he jumped down to the hay stacks." George said in a angry tone.

"Are you kidding me? No I'm jumping down there" Sapnap said jumping off of the mountain aiming straight for the hay.

"Sapnap no!" Bad said as he already jumped after him while George stayed up on the mountain. Clay had them in his trap and while they were falling mid-air, he placed the dirt that he barely gathered and placed it on top of the hay. 

"Wait Bad NO!" Sapnap said as he bludgeoned to death, following his death was also BadBoyHalo.

"What! Oh my goodness, NO!" Bad screamed into his mic pulling a piss baby rage. Clay wheezes a teakettle like laugh as he saw George's avatar jumps up and down on the mountain as he groans into his mic.

"Are you serious, oh my god, this is going to be hell getting down for here." George say's with a huff

"Language." Bad said as George said a swear. Clay rolled his eyes while getting the hay and looking for more supply's.

**-Time Skip-**

Clay was in the end but only had two pieces of armor, that being a his chest plate and his boots. Clay was on top of an obsidian tower with some of the crystals destroyed; only three are remaining.

"Oh Dream~" George said as he was making a dirt pillar up to him, Clay too a look at his inventory and there wasn't a lot to go with. He had some leftover leaves from earlier when he pillared up to some of the towers, he had some iron but not enough to get his armor back. His diamond axe was on half durability so he was good on that. Clay was sweating, heat rising in his chest as he was getting lightheaded from staring at the screen for what feels like forever.

"George be careful, he could meme you up there he might have a fishing rod or something." Bad said cautiously.

"Bad I'll be fine, Dream wouldn't hurt me" He said without a care in his world

 _"This may be a dream, but your feeling's toward me are real"_ Clay froze for a second but quickly recovered when George jumped up and hit him with his enchanted axe.

"Oh Dream~, there's nowhere for you to run."

just as Clay ate the last of his cooked mutton he dropped down to the ground as if he was asking for death, when he was about to hit the ground, he put water on the ground so that he would't take any fall damage.

"Guys he jumped! Come quick." Bad said, now chasing him.

"Oh my god this is so annoying." George saying as he jumped from the obsidian tower.

"Ugh this STUPID ENDERMAN!" Sapnap said as he was fending off the enderman that was attacking him. Clay cackles as he's running from Bad and George, he had a plan, he was going to get them to the edge as close as he can get. Then he was going to ender pearl to the Ender Dragon when it's down to the ground, Clay's going to use the tnt that he got from the dessert temple and use all of it on the ender dragon.

"Dream if you stop now I'll give you some muffins trust me." Bad said trying to bargain with him.

"Yeah sure totally." Clay said sarcastically. They all got the the edges but not too far for him to pearl to the Ender Dragon, Clay towered up with the remaining leaves he had and pearled when the dragon was close to the ground.

"Bye bye guy's" Clay said taunting them. Clay threw the pearl at the dragon and unloaded his tnt on it and when it exploded it took it done to a quarter of hp. "Oh my goodness WHAT!?" Bad said with his voice reaching a peak unlike anything a man's voice should reach. Clay's breath was uneven as he was almost done with the dragons hp with the chop of his axe.

"Nononononono DREAM STOP!!" Sapnap said panicking. All it took was one more hit for the dragon to go down and for him to taste that sweet relief of winning the manhunt, Clay took a breath in as he was about to deal the final blow as the dragon would be defeated...

The screen goes black.

And right after the screen goes black, all of his lights blink in and out.. until darkness. Complete darkness surrounded him.

"..What?" Clay said- the adrenaline still rushing in his blood as the cold air finally sets in his skin, there was a Floridan storm out there. His mind felt blank, his hands trembling.

Clay felt a very gentle vibration on his desk as his phone lit up the room, his eyes were blinded by that light even though he had stared at a screen for hours on end. He went to look over the cell phone only to see " _George?"_ Clay's mind didn't know what to do at this point, his skin had goosebumps over his neck, hands, even his back. Without even thinking, he pressed accept.

"Dream?" George said concerned. _"What?"_ "Dream?.." _"...what"_

"CLAY?!" George said now yelling into his phone, it sounded like he was about to cry, Clay finally snapped back into reality and realized that he said his real name.

"Uh- George, is-is everything ok?" Clay finally said hoping that he didn't make him upset. "Is every- are you ok? What happened, you just left the call and the game." He said and a soft and timid tone, Clay could tell that George was worried about him more than usual right now.

"Yeah I'm all good, it was just uh- just a blackout at my place." He said calmly "I'm alright." Reassuring George that he was ok, George let out a sigh a relief for him. Clay suddenly felt cold so he got up from his chair and went to go close his window.

"I got so worried about you when you just left the call." Clay closed his window as he froze on the couch taking in his words when he said that, he didn't feel warm, but his face felt both hot and cold at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not sure when my internet is going to come back on." He said wiping the sweat off of his head "Maybe it'll be on tomorrow, the storm looks pretty bad if you ask me." Clay said getting a chuckle in.

"Oh, I see." George said in a soft tone, it sounded like he was shifting in some sort. "Sorry that I made you worry, how about the others?" Clay questioned George. "It's fine, and for the others they said it was probably a blackout so they didn't really worry about it."

"..so why were you worried?" Clay as puzzled by this, George knew that he could get blackouts, but why was he so worried about it this time he wondered. "I.. don't know." George said as his voice trembled. 

"But-" Clay was cut off. "Dream my phone's about to die, but once your internet comes back up can you message me?" Clay grabbed his dirty blonde hair as he was thinking about his response, ultimately he said,

"Sure, and uh, be safe." He said, it was a nice and simple sentence.

"...not until I know you are safe.." George said under his breath. Clay's eyes widened as his chest felt like it was being pressed on and his head now blurring a crimson blush.

"What did you-" 

"Uh, anyway bye. Message me back on discord." 

The call ended.

Clay didn't know what to think anymore. _"What.. just happened?"_ He felt happy, confused, embarrassed, he didn't know what to feel at the moment.

All he could think right now was, _"I don't just like him... I'm falling for him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sorry this took a while, I had some stuff come up and was going through some stuff. Ahem anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and yeah I might delete this because of person reasons that I won't be telling. I'll update if i decide to continue with this but other then that I hope you have a wonderful day/night. bye bye~


	4. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay's internet is still down and as he was doing some self reflection, but as he was thinking he gets another call.
> 
> -
> 
> Hahhaehhhhhhhhhhhh um anyway, this might have some swears in it and some... detailed writing o.O. Anywho I hope you enjoy or something idk what you do irl. you prolly eat baby's for all i know... anyway enjoy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so um ok wait no but yes i think I'm panicking lol also (cough cough) i didnt think i would get 150 hits and 10 kudos which is kinda pogchamp ngl thank you all so much

He was still, almost as still as the night and yet somehow, the night felt slower than usual. It wasn't anything like before, he stayed in bed when he got a blackout all the time, but why now? He didn't feel like just going to bed for some reason, it just didn't feel right. Patches came up to Clay as he stared at the black-screened TV, Patches curled up to his leg and purred when Clay put his hand on their head and stroked it.

Clay hummed to himself as he remembered that fuzzy feeling when you would put your finger up to the older TV's and move it everywhere and feel the static run through his fingertips, it felt comforting, but the newer TV's didn't have that effect.

"Ugh, what a bummer." Clay said in a bored voice, he didn't have anything to do... He could call George-

"No no no no I- No I can't do that." Clay's face immediately flared up with a pink that slowly turned red as his face grew hotter every second. "..what if he notices?.." This thought haunted him when he realized that he had feelings for him. Clay lied is head down and started to think back, but what was there to think back to? Clay finally started to calm down as he went to think of anything else but him.

_"Is there anything to even think about?"_ Clay pondered to himself, trying to think of anything. Clay lifted his head up and stared at his cat as he smiled out of comfort with them being there, but his attention had then been brought to his arm that he had been petting Patches with.

_"...I wonder what **he's** doing right now." _Clay questioned as he then thought back to when he was in his sophomore year in high school.

**-Clay's School in the Past-**

Opening his eyes from the school bus as he laid there drowsy from the lack of sleep that he barely gets from home, he looks out from the window next to his head and see's that he's at his school. He felt groggy and eye's were watery as he stood up ready to leave the bus as everyone got off. As he put his left foot up, it felt fuzzy as he fell on the ground, realizing that his foot fell asleep.

He heard the soft but sinister giggles as eyes felt like it pierced into his ego, going further down then ever. Clay got up trying to shake it off and sat down until he could move his leg a little, after that he got off the buss and started to cross to the school building. He felt his vision start to blur as he stepped inside of the cursed building where not only could he get bullied and they get away for it.... it's where his **other** problem was made.

Clay stepped into his school cafeteria which a bunch of people decided to flood in with, people sitting on the tables chatting with friends, others on their phones probably playing Flappy Bird or something. Usually he would go and sit next to the wall of his next class, which was chemistry, so he started to go upstairs and get to his class. As he was making his way up to the class, one question started to go through his mind, _"Am I only here to be made fun of?"_

He stopped walking, this thought paralyzed him and his eyes shot wind open. Why is he here... was it for him to get hurt? To get emotionally punished? Is there even a reason?.. Clay felt sick to his stomach and didn't want to go to class today, as he made up his mind, he went to one of the "rebel" students that could drive him home. They were the type of person who would take someone home if they didn't what to be at school today, but they had to pay to go home.

Acting in a rush, he went down to the cafeteria and went up to a boy who looked like he was a senior.

"Hey, you're one of the people who drives people back home right?" Clay asked as he clenched his arm out of nervousness, this person was just a bit taller then him, had dark fluffy hair and tinted skin. 

"Yeah that's, school just started and you want to go home already?" He said confusion forming on his face, Clay couldn't say anything and just nodded looking down to his feet. The boy looked around him and said,

"Guess you have a lot on your mind don't you?" Clay looked up, he looked like he had a sincere face on him and a gentle smile.

"Y-yeah, I just don't really want to be here today." Clay's chest felt like it was going to drop and that he was going to melt.

"Ok well uh, how much money do you have on you?" He said getting out his keys, Clay went into his bag and got his bag and got his wallet and saw that he had-

"...3 bucks.." Clay said with a frown, he really didn't think that he had this much money, he knew that you needed at least twenty bucks to get a ride. "Well, guess I'm going to cl-" Clay was cut off.

"I'll still take you, if you want?" He said a smile creeping up on him, Clay was shocked that he even said that to him, there was just no way. Pink was trying to surround his face as he was looking for his scrambled words.

"Really?" Clay said finally gripping onto his words, the boy softly gave a nod and turned around to look for the exit. 

"Come on, you can tell me your address on the way to my car." He said nudging him to the exit with him.

"Uh, yeah ok." He said as they both started to walk over to the exit, the boy still watching for any teachers that could sneak up on them.

-

They made it to the car, or really it was a truck. The boy unlocked the car and got him, Clay getting in second. The truck was surprisingly clean, he thought trucks were forever cursed for being dirty and not taken care of. Clay closed the car and the boy went to put the keys in.

"By the way I never asked, whats your name?" The boy asked.

"Oh, it's Clayton, everyone just calls me Clay though.. what about you?"

"Oh right, my names Apollo, everyone calls me Apol for short." Apollo said, at least Clay knew his name finally.

"So wheres your house?" He said getting his phone out.

"Actually, can you just get me to the McDonald's in town?" Clay said, now Apol was confused as the car engine was turning on.

"But I thought that you don't have much money?" Clay knew the reason why he didn't want to go home.

"Yeah, it's just if my parents figured out that I skipped school, I'm gonna get my ass handed to myself" Clay said looking back at him. They were on the road and out of school property.

"Oh yeah gotcha." Apollo saying with an obvious grin on his face. "Hey I kinda wanna know something... are the rumors true?" Apol said aiming it toward him. Clay felt a sharp pain in his stomach and felt like he wanted to throw up, but there wasn't anything to throw up so he said in a sweat,

"..What rumors.?" Clay lied through the skid of his teeth.

"Well... are you bi?" This made Clay's eye site blurry, there wasn't anything to hide anymore, at least from him.

"....yeah, they are." He said looking out the window on the verge of tears, he never told anyone that he was bi, not his friends, not his parents, nobody. Not a single soul.

"Huh, cool." ...what?

_"Wait, what did he just-"_ "Wait, your not angry or going to make fun of me?" Clay said bewildered as his simple reaction.

"What? It's just liking boys, there's nothing wrong about that." Apollo said not giving a care in the world over what he said, "If anything, that just makes you so much different and cooler than anyone else." 

With that, Clay's ego shot up and began to smile as a warm feeling comforted him.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Clay said looking back at Apollo.

-

They were about halfway to the McDonalds for when Apol asked another question about Clay.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Apol laughed as it caught Clay off guard.

"Haha, I uh, no no I haven't actually." Clay said stuttering, Apol cocked an eyebrow up and said-

"Really? You've never kissed anyone before?" Apol looked like he already knew the answer even before he asked the question, but there wasn't anyway to prove that. 

"Yeah, I've never kissed anyone before." Clay said timidly as he looked down to his feet again. But even before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he fell asleep.

-

"Clay? Are you ever going to wake up?" Apollo shook him softly as Clay felt comfy in... covers? Clay took his time opening one eye barely and noticed that he wasn't in Apollo's car, but inside a house, inside a cozy bed.

"Umm, Apollo? Where am I?" Clay started to panic a little outside and more on the inside, but Apol started to calm him down and tell him what happened.

"Well, we got to the McDonalds but by the time I parked you fell asleep on me. So I took you to my house which in close by here and let you sleep in my bed." Apollo said, Clay, still a little dazed, felt like he should scream... but didn't. He felt safe, like nothing bad was going to happen to him.

"O-oh, how long was I asleep for?" Clay asked, yawning in the middle of his sentence. Apol took out his phone and gave it a look.

"About three and a half hours, you were pretty exhausted for a second there" Clay was speechless, three hours, what was he even doing while he was asleep? Clay's face started to heat up from embarrassment and anxiety.

"You should probably get going home now, if you stay here longer your parents might get worried about you y'know?" Apol was right, school was almost over and he needed to get home soon.

"Yeah, can you give me a ride again?" Clay asked getting out of his bed, it smelled like peaches in the air around him, but was it really the air? Clay then looked for his shoes and saw them next to the bedroom wall and went to go and get them while Apol got his keys on his bedroom desktop. Clay had tied his shoes on and turned around, only to see Apollo standing behind him. Imminently, they both looked away and both turned a blush red and went straight for the door.

"You ready to go? Your bag in still in the car so don't worry about that." He said. Clay nodded and went to go open the truck window and climb into the car.

**-Back to the present-**

Clay felt his phone vibrating on the couch, snapping him back to the present as he got a phone call from Sapnap, grabbing his phone from the couch he pressed the "Accept" button and said,

"Hey Sapnap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy I finally got this chapter out lol, I'm not really sure how good i did on this, so yeah. Anywho I hoped you liked it, I got to enjoy writing Apollo because i wanted to write someone that isn't real because i needed a small break. But don't worry! I will be getting back to George and Dream interaction again next chapter, so stay tuned for that. lol oki now see you next time, bye bye~ (^v^)


	5. Chapter intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just want to say a few things and then i will start working on the next chapters

h..Hi. Uhhhhhh anyway- I'm just going to address why i haven't really been active and why my chapters are just short.

First off, Where do I go when I'm not writing: Honestly I find writing hard because I'm never given any motivation and also because I have school to worry about. There's just been a lot of things that have been holding me back and then there's my family to deal with lmao. We're not getting into that.

Second, my chapters: I always see Dnf fanfics that have like 50,000 words and I'm just like O.O BRUH, how do you get the motivation to write all of that?!?? And then I look at my shriveled up chapters and just react with a simple "...bruh" Like bruv how.

Also I wanted to talk about the character "Apollo" this is just a character that i made up and just going with the flow with, and he may or may not be appearing in different chapters so look out for that. But don't worry George is still there and I haven't forgotten about him, in fact I might have a little treat for him lol, your just going to have to read to figure that out. 

Anywho, I wrote this not really knowing what to gain from it, but it looks like you guys, gals, and non binary pals like this a lot. And i always see a bunch of people say this "Comments = fuel :))))))))" and look I'm not telling you to comment to give me drive, it would be appreciated but imma get real with you. I appreciate you all a lot, and if you just read what I give to to, I'll just be really happy and keep going. I just want to see people be really happy and I genuinely have good intentions with this.

I appreciate all of you very much... unless you eat like babys or sum shit idk.

Lmao If you read through all of this, thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye~!


	6. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what Clay thinks of (mostly George) but what is everyone else doing?
> 
> -
> 
> Y'all know the drill, if Dream and George aren't ok with this then I'm taking this down. Periodt.  
> ALSO, i love a you all kiss kiss, thank you for te support. k read timeeee :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me listening to Heather while writing this

"Hey Sapnap, what's up?" Clay said still thinking about Apollo and what he was doing right now.

"Hi Dream, jeez is your internet still down?" Sapnap said sounding disappointed even if he didn't get and answer, Clay started to pet Patches again, "Yeah, it's still down, but I think that the storms calming down so I might have my internet back up in an hour." Clay said a smile creaking up on his face.

"Finally, jeez you couldn't have taken any longer ever." Clay started to pet Patches as she curled up into his lap and got cozy, as he was petting his cat Sapnap sounded exited about something, he giggled as he started to press buttons on his keyboard.

"Wait are you typing on your computer? What are you doing?" Clay questioned Sapnap, he only giggled in a response of Clay's question. "Sapnap?" Clay got a little annoyed with his laughing, but started to chuckle a little bit.

"Aaaaaaaaand sent." Sapnap said finally saying something and laughing at something, somethings off with him. "Sent, Are you messaging someone?" Clay was curious from what he sent, he was on his computer so he could be on discord right now.

"Hehehehe, yeah I'm messaging George right now." _"George?"_ Clay felt heat rising in his chest now thinking about George and his dark hair with his cute smile. "W-wait what are you texting him?" Sapnap heard him stumble over his word, making him grin with satisfaction. "Oh nothing, just him getting his eyes getting a correction." Sapnap said with a light tone in his voice.

"Wait, is he finally getting is color blindness corrected?" Clay said sitting up on his chair interested in the conversation now. "Yeah he just told me that he went in and that he won't be at his computer for a few days." Clay silently sighed because he wanted to hear the soothing voice of the british man.

He began to blush that crimson red once again and tried to calm himself down by trying to focus on the conversation with Sapnap.

"Anyway, Dream I have a question for you as well." Sapnap said, then call got silent and cold crawled up his skin. Clay felt a hint of panic as he felt like he already knew what Sapnap was about to say. "Are you ever going to grow some balls and show him your face?"

Clay knew it, they were talking about this, but didn't know how to show George his face. The anxiety just grew from there, nervous to show George his face. Why did he feel like this, it felt like it was agony.

"..I don't know, it'll just have to wait." Clay said now frowning. Sapnap sighs, but then he has an idea.

**-Sapnap POV-**

Nick had an idea, it was painfully obvious that Dream liked George at this point. "Dream, I have an idea!" Nick said as he felt himself grinning. Dream only hummed to himself and said,

"Hmm, what is it?" He said now wondering what Nick was thinking. "Why don't we fly over to Florida?" Sapnap could only imagine Dreams face right now. Probably all red, head to toe. He heard Dreams breath shaky, Nick was only more convinced that he like George way too much. "Uh, t-that would take a lot of planning and money," Dream voice started to shake a little "not only that, but what about his eyesight? He's going to get in corrected right now." 

Nick knew that George would be all in it for this idea too, but Dream made valid points too. With a sigh Nick says "Fine, you win. But I'm still going to talk to George about this." Clay fell a little silent but said shortly after, "How about this, once George's eyes get a little rest we can start planning about the flights. Ok?" Dream sounded a little excited, but a hint of his voice sounded a little worried.

"Hell yeah, that sounds cool with me." Nick was excited with him and started to go to the kitchen and open up the fridge. "Ok, imma get off and fix myself some food and study ok?" Nick said as he was waiting for a response. "Yeah sure, enjoy your food." Clay said, they both said bye to each other and hung up the phone. 

_"Hmm, I wonder how George is."_ Nick thought as he started to get some bread out of the fridge.

**-George POV-**

_"This is hell."_ George thought to himself as the laser was beaming into the left of his eye. He wanted to close his eyes and just die. "How'r you doing so far?" The Doctor said while checking on his computer. "I'm doing fine so far." George lied through his teeth, he hated this with a passion. But it would be all worth it in the end, finally being able to see the colors without him actually dying not knowing the colors mostly.

"How long do I have left?" George asked hoping that he was going to say 'not that long left'. "bout an hour left." That wasn't long at all. Not at all... It was really long day.

-

"Aaaaaaand we're done! Good job George." He felt like he was about to cry, there wasn't anything to see right now because he had to wear bandages for a day or two. he would stay in the hospital for the time being. The laser was brought up and took the doctors hand and he stood up. He felt blinded by the light, he covered his eyes, but felt happy because he knew that this would be worth this and he could see the true colors of the world now.

"I got your bandages right here, I'm gonna out them on. And make sure you don't touch you eyes, even if they itch ok?" George just did a simple nod and the doctor put the bandages around his eyes. For the next day and a half, he would have to wear this and be fed the horrid hospital food. He just kept telling himself that it'll all be worth it in the end.. but then a though came up in his head without permission.

 _"What would Dream look like?"_ He never thought of that before, the thought never even crossed his mind until now. George suddenly tried to imagine his face, but had nothing to go off of. The only thing that was sent there was a ceramic face mask covering it up with it's smiley face on the center. The entire image just disappeared... except for the eyes. Only the eyes.

He could imagine emerald colored eye that he had seen with the color blind glasses and see how beautiful it would be. But he didn't like Dream, he was straight.. right?

"Huh, are you ok? Your face is getting really red." The doc said confused. George didn't realized that he was blushing and gave a quick response, "Y-yeah I'm good, I'm ready to get up to the bed now." George said trying to stand up. The doctor took his hand and guided him when he felt like he was going to fall, and then he made it up to the hospital room. The doctor sat George down on the bed and George tried to make himself comfortable.

"Ok, so we'll let you stay here for the night and you can get some rest from the surgery, ok?" The doctor said as he grabbed out some papers and but it on the desk that was on the left on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I am getting tired so I might just go to bed right now." George lied down on the pillow trying to get him mind to rest. "Ok, well uh, the papers on on the desk. You should be able to see tomorrow, but just make sure that your eyes aren't to sensitive to the light." The doctor said now leaving the room, George nodded and hummed as he heard the door close.S

 _"Dream.."_ Why did this bother George so much, why did it matter what he looked like right now? He never knew what he looked like and now that his eyesight is getting fixed... he really wants to know what he looks like. Were there going to be freckles? Tinted skin? _"...soft lips?"_

George then really started to freak out, he didn't know how to feel about Dream now, he was him best friend. He also knew that Dream was straight, but with him being gay... would it be possible? George then tried to supress these thoughts and try and focus on sleeping until the morning. He could have all the time in his life span to think about him.. later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So.. George am I right?? Lmao I hoped you enjoyed writing this, quarter 2 just ended for my school and I'm on Christmas break, so I might have more time to write to you guys! I'm really happy about this chapter (George can finally see color without the damn glasses now) and I got to work a little bit more on the characters. Thank you all for reading this and to people who leave kudos, your a god lol.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all <3 Bye bye! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	7. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay's internet comes back on and the first thing he does is message George
> 
> -
> 
> Y'all know the drill, I will delete this if Dream and George are uncomfortable with this. Other than that, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has a little angst, so yeah, just get ready for that.
> 
> I was debating on posting this next week but i might as well just post it now lol

**-Dream's POV-**

Clay woke up feeling as groggy as ever, it was suppose to be hot today, but today.. Clay felt cold. He didn't know why, there wasn't any reason.. was there? He got out of the bed that looked like a battle field that looks like it never won, his feet felt dry, but his throat felt dryer. Making his way to the refrigerator he had decided that some toast and some apple juice. Spreading the butter on the toast and pouring the juice into his glass, his mind flutters into a different mind set thinking about George.. George? He had completely forgotten that he had to message him back when his internet came back online.

Clay rushed to his phone an immediately started to send a message to George.

**Dream: Hey my internet came back on, you want to get on a call?**

Clay stood there for a few minutes, but something happens that made him sweat bullets. George was trying to face time him. He had never done this, Clay felt nervous as he tried to figure out what he was about to do. Then the call ended without Clay even answering it. Clay felt.. disappointed, he just stood there not sure what to do and didn't do anything instead. As his mind was about to go somewhere else, George tried to face time again. Clay felt as if he had to make a choice now, he rushed to go get some ear buds and put his phone on his chest. And answered the call.

"Dream? You there?" George said confused, Clay couldn't see his face but he could tell that was sad that he couldn't see his best friends face. "Yeah I'm here," Clay said trying to re adjust from where he sat. "Sorry I didn't answer the phone straight away, I was sleeping." Clay lied through the skin of his teeth, but it was believable for George as he hummed in an understanding tone.

"Right.. so um, how have you been?" George questioned timidly, Clay's heart was beating fast and couldn't control itself. He pulled it together and said to George, "I am good, what about you?" Clay could hear addable giggling from George making him smile with joy overtaking him.

"Well, I'm sure Sapnap already told you.. But! I got my color blindness fixed, I just got my bandages taken off." George said with a small breath following the words he said as if he had forgot to take a breath in. Clay rustled around his hair for a minute getting it out of his face. 

"That's good! How's finally seeing colors?" Clay asked eager for Georges answer. "Everything's a lot more brighter that's for sure, but I'll be honest.." This made Clay's cheeks turn a soft pink as it danced around his face. "..And that is?" Clay felt something pounding the back of his head, like a hammer, or a boulder.

"...I kinda want to see what your face looks like.." George sounded nervous as Clay felt like he was about to die out. There was a cold silence as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. 

"I.. can't" Clay saying having a heavy heart, he kinda felt a sharp pain in his stomach when he said no to George. He wanted to show him, he wasn't nervous about his appearance, but over the time on YouTube.. it just kinda grew. "I understand, sorry i asked that. It was probably really awkward." George said sounding like he was panicking on the other side.

Clay's arms felt cold with regret, he wish he could show him who he was. George never asked this question before, he respected Clays bounders and Clay respected his. So why now?

"A-anyway, I'm almost at my house, we can get on discord with Sapnap when I get there ok?" Clay sighed and just nodded to himself. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, talk to you later George." Clay said to George. George didn't make a noise, didn't speak, didn't hum. The call just ended. There wasn't anything in the air, just silence. The even if there wasn't anything, no sounds, no voices. He could hear echos.

Echo's of his own doubts, echo's of anxiety, but most importantly,

echo's of sadness, and guilt. He never knew how much he wanted to show George his face now, so why couldn't he. He thought about this for who knows how long, it felt like hours, days, weeks, months, even years.. but really it was a couple of minutes. One thing snapped him out of his trance, and that was his stomach. Clay realized that he still hasn't eaten yet, it suddenly hit him like a train and he was tied up on the tracks.

Clay went down and got his buttered toast and chomped down on it and drank down his apple juice wondering what he would say when he got on the discord call when George got home. What would he say?

Finishing his breakfast Clay rushed upstairs just to even sit on his chair next to his Pc, hadn't even touched his keyboard when the power came back on. He lightly pressed the power button on the motherboard, and the computer hummed to life. As the computer booted up onto the desktop, he straight away clicked discord. Clay went over to the discord and clicked on the banner "Dream team". Clay hovered over the mouse on a voice chat just named simply "general-1"

He waited there for a second as he already saw Sapnap and George already talking in the vc, his mind was filled with the conversation on the phone again. He blocked it out as best as he could and then- he clicked on the vc.

"-on't worry about that George." Sapnap said as if he was trying to calm someone down.

"Uhh, hey guy's, whats going on?"

**-George's POVs-**

George stood there, his bandages off of his eyes and he just took in the sight. Reds, pinks, oranges, greens.. it was so beautiful, breath taking. Until he saw the bill on the table. Everything was so bright, but at least he could see a little bit of the papers. _"That's a lot, but I can pay it off."_ George grabbed the paper and pulled out his wallet. As he pulled out the wallet, the doctor came into his room and said, 

"How are your eyes?" They said, George looked up to him, it felt like he was walking on air but kept a cool face. "It's definitely brighter then usual, I can say that for sure." George said to him, the Doc chuckled a little bit and then went up George trying to check his eyesight "Yeah, you can just leave a paycheck here and you can leave if you want?" they said, George gave him a polite smile.

George wrote a check then grabbed his bag and left the room. He felt happy and brand new, it felt great. He gave a quick glance over to the people working at the desk and they gave him a quick wave goodbye, and he did too.

-

George was halfway home when he was singing in the car, the song was something call "Heat waves" or something, but for him it was a bop. _"What does he look like?"_ George thought again.

Why? This thought never crossed his mind, yet, not that his eyesight is normal. What does he look like? George wasn't in the right mindset. I feels happy, but confused. Did Dream ever think about showing his face to him?

George felt a gentle ding in his pocket and pulled it out, and the notification read,

**Dream: Hey my internet came back on, you want to get on a call?**

This made George giggle inside

With this, George had made a decision that he would probably regret. George pulled out his phone and then went to an app called "Face time" How ironic. Then, with shaky hands, press the number "Dreamie" and dialed it.

George didn't know what he was thinking, it was just out of pure curiosity. But then, the call ended. George was gonna give it one more time, then he wouldn't worry about it an-

Dream picks up the call. George quickly glances at it then at the road again. The screen was black, but the phone was on. "Dream? you there?" George asks wondering if his phone glitched out. He hears ruffling sounds from his phone then hears-

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry I didn't answer the phone straight away, I was sleeping." Clay said, his voice sounding crooked. George nodded and started conversation with him. 

-

Dream got to his eyes and how they were doing, his eyes still hurt a little bit but he felt fine. But his mind went blank and said the dumbest thing ever. "...I kinda want to see what your face look like.." George shocked at what he said then cringed at himself, he notice although that Dream was a little quiet. The next words that Dream choose would then sound like he was sad for what he said.

"I can't" George could tell that Dream wanted too, but something was holding him back. _"I shouldn't have ever asked that, what the fuck was i thinking?"_ "I understand, sorry that was probably really awkward to ask." George didn't even know how he was sounding, he was panicking, George didn't know what to do. "A-anyway, I'm almost at my house, we can get on a discord call with Sapnap when we get there ok?" George said as started to sweat more.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, talk to you later George." Dream sounded like he was sick, but George only thought was ending the call, and that's what he did. He felt a wave of embarrassment and the aftermath of awkwardness. It didn't feel great and he felt sick to the core. After that interaction, he got to his house and went to his computer. He didn't feel hungry, he just felt exhausted.

He put his head on the desk and let out a huge sigh. It felt almost therapeutic, just letting everything out by one breath. George sat up and turned on his Pc and waited for the screens to light up the dim lighted room. The computer turned bright, then discord was the first window to open up. He moved the mouse courser over to Sapnap and started to type.

**Georgenotfound: Hey I'm back from the doctors, wanna get in vc 1. Dream says he'll get on**

George then sat there and almost instantly, Sapnap started to type back.

**Sapnap: Sure**

Sapnap then was found in "general 1" and as George was grabbing his mic, he clicked on the channel and joined. 

"Hey Sapnap" George said

"Yo, how's your eyes?" Sapnap questioned as the tone of his voice felt a little happy. Georges ears perked up as a grin slowly crawling up on his face. "hehehe, my eyes are a little sensitive, but other than that.. at least that I don't have to wear those stupid glasses anymore." George said with his heart getting lighter than a feather.

"Riiiiiight, and hows Dreamie poo?" Sapnap teased at George, but it didn't feel like a joke to him. George froze when he heard that, it felt like his chest was swelling up and that he was growing hot every second that passed.

"He's... fine." George said very timidly. Sapnap must have caught onto George's behavior in what he said so he asked, "Is everything ok?" Sapnap was a caring person and could cheer anyone up, but then George realized something.. Something that might ruin his friendship with Dream.

George started to choke up as Sapnap was trying to comfort him, but all of his words just flew over him like a plane. "Sapnap, I don't know what's wrong. I don't know why I'm crying.." George said stumbling over his words. "It's ok, don't worry about it George." Sapnap said words finally breaking through to George, but as he was breathing slowly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Uhh, hey guy's, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSKLBFSDJH That was such a loooong chapter, but anyway I think that im gonna take a break because my sister is visiting for christmas! lol thank you all so much for reading Kiss kiss. I wuv you :3
> 
> MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!


	8. Chapter intermission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Person is a poopy head and is going to tell you something not important but if you want to know so bad, go down lmao.

HI! ...that felt too aggressive let me try again-

Hello. ...that felt- look you know what.

Hi, I'm the person that's writing Here in my arms. but I do have to say that it's coming to a close soon. Yes you heard me correctly, soon. The story for me is starting to get at my mental health and I've literally chugged Monster just to stay up in the middle of the night to provide you a chapter. I will be finishing the story you don't need to worry about that, but I will talk about the future and what I will be writing.

So let's talk about Dreamnotfound (Dnf for short) I'm obviously going to be writing more of these two fellas but i also don't want this to be the only people that I write about. I'm going to get burnout for the boys and won't have enough fuel to keep going with the both of them. So I'm going to bring up something that might cross your interest. I may or may not be making new a story with totally new Oc's (Organelle character) Obviously I'm gonna finish this story up and get it rolling along and i know you just want to read about Dream and George, but that's something that I don't want to do forever so when Here in my arms is done (And maybe something else I'm not sure) I'm going to make a new world and create something else.

And while we're on the note about burnout and mental health, let's talk about that. The reason that I'm talking about this right now is because I've been dealing with this right now, I didn't know that writing could honestly hurt my mental mindset in anyway. I've been snapping back at my mom more often and I stay in my room all the time not even going out to eat something until I finish the sentence only saying to myself that "One more won't hurt me" It does, and it did to me. So just make sure that your checking up with yourself and taking care of you.

Ok I think that this is all that I wanted to talk about, I gonna finish the next chapter up in 4 days (I'm gonna give myself a timer because I've deleted like 4 essays worth of the chapter) and i hope to see you all then. Bye Bye! And don't forget to take care of youself.


	9. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clay's in his crisis with George, George seems to be in a similar situation, but while they're panicking Sapnap suggests something surprising.
> 
> -
> 
> If George and Dream aren't ok then i will delete this, this is a known fact lol. Anyway go read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the chapter summary, go read.

There was a silence in the discord, George didn't even hear when Dream come into the call. George immediately became as quiet as a mouse trying to muffle out the tears rolling down to his cheeks, Sapnap didn't know what to do because he was also quiet. Dream was also very quiet, maybe because there was this awkward silence in the call. It felt like eons, there wasn't a single sound, like the world went silent. It felt painful as he tried to choke out the sobs in his throat. As silence still filled the air, George heard a small 'beep"'

**BadBoyHalo joined the call**

"Hi guys!" Bad said energetically after a second in the call. It was a miracle, Bad was there and there wouldn't be any uncomfortable silence as long as he was there. George takes a deep breath in and speaks softly "Hey Bad, how are you." Sapnap says right after Bad said hello, George finally started to tense up and then tried to talk as well. "Hey Bad-" George started to choke up, a lump forming up in his throat. He couldn't speak, he didn't know why, was it because of Dream?

"Are you ok George?" Dream asked softly, it felt like he was right up next to him, George wanted to be held by him and hug him. George once again started to calm down and felt ready to talk in an instant, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that." George finally said.

"It's ok Georgie?" Sapnap said teasing them, but felt caring. George scoffed softly and bit down on the back of his lips and the call started a soft chuckle. "So Bad, do you wanna reveal the news?" Sapnap eagerly said sounding like he was about to jump out of his chair. Bad hummed as he started to giggle a little bit, George felt confused and left out and turns out, so did Dream.

"Ohhhhh, what surprise Sapnap?" Bad said jokingly. George was now on the edge of his seat as a grin slowly grew on his sore face water trickling down as he rubbed them away, Dream also felt curious as George heard him shifting through his mic. "Well what is it?" Dream laughed as if they could hear the grin creeping up on his face. 

"I don't know Bad, should we tell them?" Sapnap joked, Bad laughed and following him was Sapnap giggling right after them. Now this sent George wondering what was so funny, he didn't know to laugh or be worried now.

"George are they going to be ok?" Dream said little pity and sarcasm in his voice. George felt a sharp sting in his elbow, but there was nothing there. He had to say something. Anything.

"I lik-" Dream"Like to think that they aren't ok 24/7" George nervously chuckles to himself, Dream joining in with him. _What was that?? What was I about to say?_ George felt a pang of guilt as he was trying to figure out his own head.

"HEY! I'm ok, it's Sapnap that you should be worried about!" Bad exclaimed as Sapnap made a dramatic gasp,

"Bad if I'm getting dragged down, your coming with me!" He yelled as the group started to laugh their asses off. George needed this, it distracted him. 

Distracted him.

From what..?

"Anyway, whats the surprise?" Dream questioned Bad, It felt like ages for an answer to come out. Even though bad was thinking for 5 seconds. "Maybe I should give you a hint." Bad teased, then right after he said that Sapnap chimed in, "Ooo, OOO, PICK ME! I GIVE GREAT HINTS!"

Everyone could mentally see him raising his hand when he said that. "Oh fine, but don't make it too obvious." Bad said, Sapnap took a few seconds to think of his response. "Uhh- ok ok, It's where Mr. Gogy here always wanted to go."

"Where I've always wanted to go." George scoffs as he tries to figure out what the answer is. "..Niagara falls?" He said confused. Sapnap and Bad started back up their giggling again and Dream groaned. 

"Uhh, my room, obviously." Dream said sarcastically. George started to laugh with him as he knew it wouldn't be an answ-

"DING DING DING, YOUR CORRECT!!!" Bad shouted at the top of his high pitched lungs, Both Sapnap and Bad started to wheeze like crazy, but both George and Dream were now confused.

"W-wait what? In Dream's bedroom?" George stuttered as words started to come out. "Not in Dream's room, but in FLORIDA!" Sapnap exclaimed.

Florida.

**-Dream's POV-**

George. Here. In Florida.

Panic started to crawl into his stomach as his mind stopped working, if George was coming here, he would have to show him his face. Could he? Can he?

"I... can't come.." George slowly said in a low voice. Dream looked up at his monitor shocked. He was panicking, but why did George decline this? "Whaaaaaaaat? Why not George?" Bad said sadly. George didn't say anything, but Clay knew the answer, the phone call earlier. It also messed with him.

"Because.. well, I uh-" Clay could feel the panic in George, he felt bad. "George it's ok take your time." Bad said. Clay didn't know what to do, it went blank. "Well, I'm still getting use to my eyes, they are still sensitive." George said quickly, Clay knew that wasn't really true. It would be fine by tomorrow and he'd be fine to go. 

"Well, one if my friends got that same type of surgery and he got better in a day. I'm sure it'll be fine." Bad explained to George.

Clay had two choices: 1, he could explain why George didn't want to come to Florida.. or the second option..

Clay made up his mind is seconds, he grabbed out his phone opened the 'Message' app on his phone and hovered his fingers over Georges phone number.

His fingers started to fly across like he was as light as air.

**Dream: I don't mind if you want to come to Florida, it'll actually be easier to show my face to you irl. You still want to come?**

Clay then swiftly pressed send and heard a light 'ding' from George's mic. "Oh? One sec guys." George told them, Clay knew that his message had went through, and knew that he had then open his phone and read what Clay had typed out. Sapnap then started a conversation with bad and what they're going to do with the ticket. George had been quiet, but after a minute, Clay had got a text back.

**Gogy: Are you sure? I don't want you to do something that your uncomfortable with.**

**Dream: Again, it'll actually be easier to show you what I look like in person instead of online.**

Clay then returned to what Bad and Sapnap's conversation, hoping that George had changed his mind. He didn't want to ruin this for him, he also wanted to see George too.

He had then and there accepted want he wanted.

He wanted George there, here in Florida.

_Here in my arms.._

"Hey guys I'm back," George said unmuting his microphone, "and, I think your right. My eyesight is already starting to feel a lot better, so I think I will take the ticket to Florida." George said with glee, he could hear the George was exited he would come and see Florida. 

A warm feeling started to take over him, as they started their conversation and meet up time.

He was going to see George,

_In two days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhehehahhhhhhhhhhhhhh am i right? At least i was able to get this out, this chapter took way longer than i was hoping it would take. BUT! At least it's done and I can start on the next chapter lmao. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, leave Kudos if you want lol. 
> 
> FOR GOD SAKE FINALLY THIS YEAR IS GOING TO END ;v;


	10. Important: Please read to the end, I have something to say.

So. Hello again, and i really didn't want to make this because i want to get the next chapter out as soon as i could. I'm currently finding it hard to write this fan fic and im just not really having a lot of fun as i once had when i first started this, after i made the last chapter "Are you sure?" and uploaded it, i really just felt unhappy with the outcome of the entire book that i once had fun making. But now that i actually read over it, I just feel like i didn't do a good job. Like none of my efforts truly went into a chapter, and that i felt like i should just delete this. Honestly, I would have deleted this if like 1 or 2 people saw my book, I really would have. But then more and more and more of you all just kept reading and i felt like i had to get chapters out or i would just be disappointing you all. Don't get me wrong, im really happy that you all are here. But its getting harder to keep going on like this and the pressure that im putting on myself is starting to get to me. Burnout is a thing but that isnt what im feeling right now. Im feeling, tired. Just tired of doubting whats good and whats wrong. I want to get my head straight and I'm going to be leaving for the month. I'm sorry if you wanted the next chapter out and that your disappointed, but im only human and can do so much. I'm sorry, but im gonna have to let you wait until im good to keep writing this. Thank you if your still reading this, and ill see you when im ready again.


	11. Lamb Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft green and blind of coler no like voided, heslp
> 
> -
> 
> DID YOU MISS ME?? BECAUSE IM BACK AND BETTER THEN I WAS BEFORE, god it has been a while lmao. more notes will be at the bottom for why ive been gone longer then expected, but other than that enjoy reading!

Florida.

Where Dream was, it felt calm in the air around and he was currently breathing. George never went out of London before. The only time he left his own country is when he went to the beach at California.. he had never left the comfort of home ever again. It felt like an oven that was burning off his skin, but sorta in a calm way. After these thoughts George had then returned to his suitcase that he packed clothes, his toothbrush, deodorant, anything. There he was then, sitting on his bed. He admired seeing colors fly by the room, there was blue, sliver, and... lime green.

Dream..

George then got out his phone, and scrolled into his contacts until he got the Dream's phone number. It made him feel uneasy. Dream had always wanted to avoid the topic of his face, George knew that so he never asked. He felt exited that he was going to see Dream for the first time, but at the same time, he felt nervous.

George then decided to take a look about what he packed in his suitcase for the following day.

_I can't believe I'm going to see Dream today._

Today. Red then covered his face with a warm smile taking him by surprise. George opened up his suitcase and then checks over what he had. Cloths, his tooth brush, extra socks, and sun block. His skin is pretty sensitive so he made sure to buy a new and full bottle. George hummed to himself in approval of what he has and closes the suit case and then heads out of his house.

**-Time skip-**

George was getting out of the taxi that he called and gave them an extra tip before they left. He took a deep breath in and started to go inside of the airport. A chill then had formed into a now blast of heat, coursing around his body as he walked straight for the stairs. He looked around as not so familiar buildings were in sinking into his head, he hadn't been in here for a long while. Not after 15 years of that first vacation, it felt so distant.

After trotting around the airport for what felt like a short time, he made it onto the boarding pass, where he showed his ticket to get onto the plane. "So where are you heading today young man?" The person scanning the ticket said, George then took a glance up to see a person, most likely in his sixties or seventies waiting for his response. After standing there for a moment to think he then answered, "Uh, just over at Florida. I'm seeing some friends over there!" George said in an exited tone, a smile creeping its way up there. The man then gave a smile and let him on board, but not after saying a sentence that would stick to George for the rest of his eight hour flight.

" _Give him a big hug._ " The sentence gave him hope, joy, a way to connect to his best friend. A better connection that they had right now, maybe even something more. He giggle to himself as he put head buds in his ears for music to fill the empty space, but for the first time in a while, he felt like himself again. Once again, _again_.

**-Time skip-**

_"Attention everyone, we are now at the Florida air port so please get your luggage and head for the entrance of the hulking metal that you are in."_ George then opened his eyes to the new colors once again, it felt lively as he stood up to stretch his legs, but as he expected they felt like lamb legs. Creaky and horrid as he took a step forward, leaning onto the seat. 

George then collected his luggage and slowly headed for the exit, as he barely made it to the door. There were two things that were causing this--his lamb legs, and jet lag. Everything felt wobbly and felt like he could sleep for the entire day. The hall was long and large, as then a loud noise went off in his left pocket. 

**Dreamie**

**Are you here yet? 10 _:34 pm_**

_**Message sent 5 hours ago** _

George then laughed weakly as he then tried to text as best as possible

**Here**

He then sluggishly trotted down the hallway with his luggage trotting down on his back. His eyes with the now new overwhelming colors jotted into his eyes, as he then gotten out of the hallway. He had spotted a bench with another person sitting there with a lime green hoodie on, as a teal like beanie accompanied his churlish dirty blonde hair mixed in with it.

The person then sitting on the bench looked at his direction as they both made eye contact, they were like an emerald, but it was so welcoming and warm. The person the stood up and tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets. George then knew, there it was, a connection, a feeling. It was the soft face that could joke around, the face that could care if you had a problem, the face that could heal what has been hurt. It was him, Dream.

In an instinct, he then started to wobbly walk over to him, as so did Dream. As the were about a medium distance, he was so close, but then a dark blur filled his eyes as his lamb legs then started to give in. Until it was pitch black, only hearing one word until it went silent.

" _George?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so i think its time that i tell everyone where ive been, and the answer to that is my wifi literally exploded. SDKFNLSF IM NOT JOKING, i cant make this stupid stuff up, like everything was gone and i had to get a new box. BUT! none the less im back and i can start making the LAST CHAPTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO EXITED!! THIS SHIT HAS BEEN SO FUN, AND IM REALLY GLAD THAT ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS BOOK :DDDD
> 
> ANYWHO, if you wanna read the last chapter then bookmark it! you can unbookmark it when the book is done, but this is the finale and im super happy rn. SDKFNsldk have a wonderful rest of your night/day! ILY <3333 -Neo

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW, I did not know writing would be this hard lmao, but i did have a bunch of fun writing this and i hope this can get out to a bunch of people who likes to ship these two, but i will add: If Dream and George aren't ok with any of this, then i will be taking this down out of respect for the both of them, capiche? ok good, but i did hope you enjoyed it! :) ok now, bye bye~


End file.
